


Setting an Example

by Nevanna



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Adam's godfathers try to provide dating advice.





	Setting an Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> Many thanks to Elle for enabling me to watch _Good Omens_ and for letting me text her the bits of dialogue that became this story. I am ineffably grateful for our friendship. <3

“We’re going to the cinema,” Adam says, setting down his cup of tea. “And maybe for dessert, after.”

Aziraphale moves a stack of books off the nearest chair and sits down opposite him. The sign on the door reads _Closed_ , and he doesn’t plan to open the shop for another hour… or at all, if he can help it. “I’d recommend Butler’s Bakery. Their cheesecake is simply ambrosial. And I’m in a position to know.”

“You can quote him, too,” Crowley puts in. “If you want to show you appreciate good food _and_ fancy words.”

“I feel like I should start taking notes,” Adam admits. “Pepper gave me every lecture she knows about consent, but I don’t want to be too pushy, or make the wrong move and get myself laughed at…”

“You’ll probably find yourselves making it up as you go,” Aziraphale tells him. “And that’s not a bad thing.”

“But if you _really_ want to impress your beloved,” Crowley suggests, leaning back in his seat, “you could always rescue his treasured possessions from a fire.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale nudges him. “What if there’s no fire?”

“Then set one.”

“ _Crowley_!”

“Right, then!” Crowley says quickly, averting his eyes from his companion’s glare. “What do lads wear on dates in this century? Has punk come back yet? Can you make sure to have clean socks? Will you promise not to let anyone talk you into a bow tie unless you’re absolutely _sure_ you can pull it off?” His fingers find their way to the back of Aziraphale’s neck. “Not everyone can.”

\--

“On his way to break some hearts, this one.” Crowley holds up his phone to display the picture of Adam dressed up for the evening. “Aren’t you glad I invented the selfie?”

“He looks so grown up,” Aziraphale remarks. 

“Yeah, well,” Crowley mutters. “They do that.” He adjusts his sunglasses. “Think he’ll ever regret his choice?”

“Of outfit?”

“Of a human life. They don’t last long, and he could’ve had an eternal playtime in whatever world was left, instead of getting old and dying while we watch.”

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t,” Aziraphale says after a moment. “Most humans second-guess themselves at least once, if they live long enough. All we can do is remind him of why he chose as he did.” Perhaps, if he had a bit more alcohol in him, he’d ask if Crowley himself has any regrets. “Hand that over, would you?” Crowley gives him the phone, and he types: _Do send us another message when you’re both safely home._ He adds one of those delightful little smiley faces, adorned with a halo.

\--

“So which of our old mates do you think would interrupt the lovebirds?” Crowley asks from the other end of the couch. “Yours or mine?”

Aziraphale looks up from his book. “Surely you don’t think…”

“That’s why you’re fretting about whether he makes it home all right, yeah?”

“I should hope that the forces of heaven and hell have more important things to do than interrupt a teenage boy on a date.” Even if that boy was once the spawn of Lucifer and the catalyst for the End Times.

“They interrupted one of ours,” Crowley remarks. “That cruise on the _Queen’s Rose_ , New Year’s Eve, nineteen-oh –” 

Aziraphale nearly spills wine on the page. “I suppose that _was_ a date, wasn’t it?”

“Took you long enough to realize it,” Crowley snorts.

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale clears his throat. “I do hope that Adam knows we’re here if he needs us.”

The cushions shift, and Crowley unfolds against him. “Nowhere else I plan to be.”


End file.
